Alterworld Saga 1: Shadows Rising
by NotOfThisWorld4GM
Summary: Eventual crossover with other movies. What if HTTYD existed as an alternate world – an Alterworld? Ariel and Ryan Park have stumbled into it, where they learn that their entire lives have been a lie. When a dark figure rises up and the duo unlocks new abilities, will Hiccup decide to help them? Mixture/AU. Rated T for paranoia. First story, so bear with me please.
1. Crash Landing

**Hi! I'm NotOfThisWorld4GM, but you can call me Rial. This is my first story to be published, but I've been practicing writing fan fiction for a long time. This is eventually going to become a crossover with various fantasy movies, especially Narnia and Lord of the Rings. (Yes, yes, we also have Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, and Frozen. Bear with me please.)**

**If you don't understand the concept of the Alterworlds, don't worry. It's going to be explained eventually. Also, the Alterworld of How to Train Your Dragon is set right after the first movie with the characters' current ages (you know, Hiccup is 15 and everything). However, those characters will soon experience an AU version of the events of HTTYD 2. Just thought I should let y'all know.**

**OK, with that settled, I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. It's owned by Dreamworks Animation SKG. And let's get on with the story! :)**

0~0~0~0

It was never supposed to be like this.

They were supposed to have normal lives, like normal people, living in a normal world. Not flying around saving that normal world. And another world. And another. And another. Well, possibly. They never knew how many worlds could be out there. Those were always popping up out of nowhere.

But they knew that this was their destiny, their purpose for life. Besides, if they had refused the task, who would be here to save the universes? No one, right?

They weren't normal people. They didn't lead normal lives. They didn't have a normal job. But honestly, all this was normal. They wouldn't have it any other way.

The Alterworlds depended on them. And they - as always - would answer the call.

0~0~0~0

An unknown period of time before

"RUN!" Ariel Park screamed at her younger brother, pushing him in front of her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that the thugs were catching up. "No, no! Go, Ryan!"

Ryan quickly took off, Ariel right behind his heels. As they rounded a bend, Ariel struggled to keep her sanity, searching for any places they could hide in. Gradually she noticed the busy streets of New York turned into deserted alleys.

_Potential kidnapping, potential murder, potential —_

_Stop!_

Ryan suddenly grabbed Ariel's hand and jerked her into a side alley, where they almost ran into a wall.

"It's a dead end, you idiot!" Ariel hissed.

Ryan didn't reply but instead looked wildly about. He pointed at an empty (yet filthy) dumpster to the side. "In there!"

An hour ago Ariel would've complained, but now the only thing on her mind was saving herself and her brother. She leaped into the dumpster and quickly burrowed herself in, ignoring the stench. A moment later, Ryan clambered in, and they both held their breaths, waiting for some sort of sign to alert them when it was safe.

A male voice sounded in the distance. "We lost them!" He cursed angrily. "We can't go back to the Abadon like this! Spread out and search for them!"

Multiple voices responded, "Yes, sir!" Ariel could hear feet running away, and within a minute, silence had fallen.

Ryan turned to her fearfully, his bright green eyes bulging out from their sockets. His brown hair was disheveled now, his pale skin smudged with dirt. "What did they want with us?" he whispered.

"I don't know," Ariel whispered back.

"I'm sorry," Ryan said. "I know today was your birthday."

Ariel said nothing. Sure, today was her fifteenth birthday. What a way to spend it.

Her parents were world-famous scientists credited with inventing the most marvelous gadgets. They'd gone to a speaking engagement last week, but they would be back today for her birthday. In the meantime, she'd been stuck babysitting her twelve-year-old rascal for a brother, Ryan.

The week had passed smoothly enough, other than a backfired prank or attempted invention from Ryan. But Ariel could never have prepared herself for when black-clothed thugs crashed through their house's windows with the very intent of capturing her and Ryan.

The two siblings had managed to escape from the house, but the thugs had started chasing them throughout the city. As for the rest — well, they were safe now.

Ryan pulled out a GPS locator from his pocket. "I locked in our location. If we want to get home, we need to start walking."

Ariel nodded. "Let's go."

"Our coordinates are —" Ryan stopped, staring in surprise at the locator. "There's something next to us."

"A person?" Ariel asked. In her mind, she began to formulate possible strategies for escape.

"No," Ryan replied, showing her the locator, which had a blinking white circle on the map on the screen. "It — it's not registering its identity. Not a person, place, or object." He looked up at her. "We need to check it out."

"Ryan, it could be dangerous, and I've had my fill of danger for today," Ariel said sternly.

"But this is just a GPS locator that tracks people, places, and objects," Ryan pointed out. "Why wouldn't this thing be registering? I mean —" He paused and cocked his ears. "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"That humming sound." Ryan stood out and jumped out of the dumpster.

"Wait!" Ariel scrambled out after him. "Stop!" She sighed exasperatedly. "If this is another prank..."

She followed Ryan through a doorway to their right and what seemed to be endless hallways. However, she did detect a humming noise that only grew louder with every step they took. What was it?

As Ryan turned the last corner, the answer quickly became clear. In the middle of the room, there floated a — circle of light?

"Ryan, it isn't safe. Let's get out of here!" Ariel whispered urgently.

"No! We have to investigate." Ryan slowly walked towards the circle of light, his hand stretched out in front of him.

"Ryan! Get back here!" Ariel hissed. "Come on al—"

Suddenly the light began swirling violently, and Ariel felt herself lifted off her feet and quickly drawn towards it, like gravity. "NOO!"

"'Riel!" Ryan grabbed her hand just as he was lifted off as well. "What's happening?!"

"I don't know!" was the last thing Ariel remembered screaming as they hurtled towards the light, before she blacked out.

0~0~0~0~0

Pain was the first thing Ryan felt as he slowly awoke. His head throbbed, his body ached terribly — he pretty much hurt everywhere.

Maybe looking for that circle thing hadn't been such a good idea.

As he groggily opened his eyes, he dimly heard voices arguing below him. Weird. He and Ariel hadn't went up any stairs —

Ariel!

He jerked himself up and saw that he was in some sort of attic. He was sitting on an uncomfortable pallet on the hard wooden floor. To his right sat a stone slab, and to his left stood a wooden bed (with no mattress) and thank God, Ariel lay in it. Bruises and scrapes covered her body, and she appeared to be unconscious, but she looked okay.

As Ryan steadily became more alert, it slowly dawned on him that this room looked familiar. Had he ever been here before?

Suddenly a boy's voice shouted, "No, Dad! That's not fair! We only just found them!"

Ryan jumped in a mixture of fear and confusion. He knew that voice...

"Lower your voice, son!" a deep, brusque voice (the boy's dad, Ryan guessed) hissed.

"They're hurt," the boy continued in a slightly lower tone of voice. "They haven't woken up for four days, Gothi doesn't know what to do with them!"

"And we've never seen them before! The last time a stranger washed up on our shores, it caused trouble for all of us."

"If you're talking about Heather, she had no choice. She had to save her parents. But these kids, they didn't wash up on the beach. They weren't shipwrecked. We found them in the middle of the forest!"

He's talking about us, Ryan realized with a start. Had that circle of light actually been a portal?! He quietly crept over to the stairs to hear more clearly.

"They must have shipwrecked somewhere," the dad was insisting.

"I sent two trainers to circle the island. There's no wreckage, nothing."

"But did you see those kids' clothing? No Viking would ever wear those — garbage!"

_Well, thanks a lot. We're obviously not — Vikings? What?!_

In his sudden panic, Ryan leaned forward too much and tumbled down the stairs. "AAGH!" he yelled as he hit the bottom on his head. "Not the head again!"

"Y-you're awake!" the boy exclaimed in shock. Ryan looked up and then stopped, staring at the boy closely. About fifteen, auburn hair, hazel eyes, green tunic, brown fur vest and a jet black dragon to the side. What?

"NIGHT FURY!" Ryan screamed. "God, it's a Night Fury!"

Night Furies existed in only one place. How to Train Your Dragon.

"I've landed in the movie!"

0~0~0~0

**Please review! I'll try to update this as soon as I can. Thank you, and God bless!**


	2. Author's Note

**I just wanted to ask you guys to check out my new songfic story "My Lifesong." Reviews are greatly appreciated! ;)**

**I will reply to the reviews when I post the next chapter. Also, I will try to update this story weekly; however, I am trying to reach my goal of putting up a new chapter by this Wednesday. It might be a stretch as I have a youth group activity that night, plus I don't know how much homework, but I might be able to do it.**

**So that's all. This author's note will be taken down when I upload the next chapter. Thank you!**

**~Ariel/NotOfThisWorld4GM**


End file.
